


Flush

by APgeeksout



Category: Godless (TV 2017)
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, F/F, Spanking, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout





	Flush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



They’d settled on one lick for every night they spent apart, for every day together Maggie's fool jealousy and stubbornness cost them.  Each crack of the ruler against bared skin meant to bleed off some of Callie's own hurt and anger and to let Maggie feel she's made a proper penance for doubting her.

Whatever pride Maggie had to hurt is nowhere in evidence now, her spine bent in a graceful arch that drapes her body over the arm of the velvet couch, the full swell of her ass tilted at the ideal angle for Callie to bring the ruler down for a final swat, the hardest yet.

Maggie cries out, raw and sharp, her hands tangling in the loose hair at the back of her neck as she jerks away from the blow, ruts against the sofa. Callie lets the ruler fall and leans in to admire her handiwork: bright strips adorn Maggie’s soft skin, radiating heat beneath her fingertips when she reaches out to trace the marks.

Maggie gasps in a shuddering breath at the touch, and Callie spreads her palms over the heated skin, rubbing gentle and sure, feeling powerful and merciful and desperately fond of the woman spread out before her.

“Hey, Lady,” she says, and leans forward to drop kisses along the hollow of her spine and over the most vibrant of the marks on her backside. “I’ve been missing you.”

She doesn’t really expect a reply; Maggie can be sparing with her words when her heart is full. Even if she weren’t, Callie likes to think that she would lose them all when she trails one hand down Maggie’s trembling thigh to press against the slick heat between her legs. “You ought to know I wouldn’t take anyone else, long as I’ve got you.”


End file.
